


At first sight

by Nellaein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BokuAtsu Week 2021, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellaein/pseuds/Nellaein
Summary: -Bokuto never believed in fate, and he would laugh as a teenager, hearing his older sister speaking about soulmates, and how she said to everyone -including him- that someday you would find the one you are meant to be with.-
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, miya osamu/akaashi keiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: BokuAtsu Week 2021





	At first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my os for Day 2 of Bokuatsu week, AU Soulmates. I want to thank Christine @bokkuatsu for correcting my mistakes. First time I write something in english, I'm a little nervous ! I hope you'll like it !

Atsumu was introduced to Bokuto thanks to Akaashi's boyfriend (which happened to be his twin brother!) At first, he found him hot, and even thought it weird because -hello, twin brother? The guy literally has the same face, so why isn’t Osamu hot to him then ? 

But Atsumu is somehow different. It's the way he's smirking at questionable jokes, the way his voice is slightly higher than his brother, particularly when he complains or shouts at people (and really it's so hot that Bokuto has to stop himself from thinking how Atsumu would sound like if he bites his neck, would he moan if he pressed his body against him and grind and- no stop for his own sake), and of course how their gaze cannot look somewhere else when they're both in a room. There is something about Atsumu that drives him crazy, and he felt it at first sight. Like a punch in his chest. He couldn't breathe for a second, the air stuck in his throat, he suffocated in contemplation. He still remembers like it was yesterday, even after three months. 

He was at Osamu's café with Akaashi on a Sunday morning. It was not the first time, actually it was even a routine they shared ever since Akaashi introduced his boyfriend. Akaashi would talk about his week, saying how he'd almost gone crazy because one of his students nearly started a fire during an experiment, and Bokuto would joke about it because as a firefighter, he'd have to show up at his friend’s work and be the hero. Akaashi was his best friend since highschool, and they never stopped seeing each other, even if they took different paths. And after he met Osamu (and all those delicious cakes) they would get along so easily. This café became their resting spot. When Osamu isn't too busy, he'd sit with them and talk. This was fun and relaxing. 

But on this particular Sunday three months ago, it wasn't relaxing at all. When Atsumu entered the café, the little ringing of the bell caught his attention and made him look behind Akaashi. His eyes met a soft brown gaze and he could swear time just stopped for a while. Bokuto never believed in fate, and he would laugh as a teenager, hearing his older sister speaking about soulmates, and how she said to everyone -including him- that someday you would find the one you are meant to be with. You’ll just know, your body will scream at you 'this is it, it's them'. Bokuto used to answer : "Yeah, right. You're a bit too old for those fairytales," and laughed when she got mad. Because this was not real life. This was for movies and cheeky books, definitely not for the real world, not in this century where almost everything is fucked up. 

But Atsumu. He almost heard the laugh of his sister in his head. He couldn't stop looking at him. Atsumu called his brother's name and went behind the counter, as if he was at home. And he was, kind of. But he'd learn this later. 

Akaashi noticed how he suddenly stopped talking and froze, his eyes wide open. "Bokuto ? Everything alright?" He said. 

But Bokuto wasn't sure he could answer 'yes' because 'what the fuck is going on' was all he could think. Then it quickly changed to 'he's hot’. Atsumu fascinated him. He listened to every word he said with way too much focus for the situation. Atsumu complained about how his own twin treated him like garbage after a whole month without seeing each other, and he laughed when Osamu simply rolled his eyes at him. 

Of course, Akaashi knew what was going on and decided to call out to Atsumu and greet him. Bokuto became nervous for no reason. Their gaze met again, but with more insistence this time. Atsumu smiled and Bokuto felt his body warming up. 

And when Atsumu asked Akaashi 'who was this handsome stranger', he'd lost it. He stood up instantly and introduced himself as if he was talking to his chief, at his fire station. He realized how weird it was and felt embarrassed, but that made Atsumu laugh. The very first laugh he heard. And he loved it. 'I want to hear your laugh for the rest of my life' that's what his brain concluded, and this was so cheesy he could die of humiliation if someone else heard it. 

And that was the worst. He actually said it out loud. He realized it when Atsumu replied : "Let's start with a date, hun'!" while Akaashi laughed. Because he was joking, right-? 

He didn't have time to figure it out though. Atsumu got a call, said to Osamu he would come back and he left, after a wink that once again blew his mind. 

Akaashi had to force him to sit again after that. Without his friend, he'd probably stay stuck like an idiot. He practically begged Akaashi to tell him everything he knew about Atsumu, and he did. The next thirty minutes they talked about him. When the last client in the café got served, Osamu came and waved his phone at them. "My stupid brother just texted me to give you his number." 

And since he was looking at Bokuto, all he did was blink. "For 'the date' he said," added Osamu. 

"Me-?" And this was stupid because who else could it be ? But Bokuto's brain was nothing but jam now. 

"Do ya want it or not-?" Bokuto nodded so much he looked crazy. He started to think that maybe he was. 

Osamu and Akaashi shared a look which was clearly amused. "My brother is an annoyin' little shit, I'm not sure you'll get along but... I'm... curious!" said Osamu. 

"Me too," smiled Akaashi. 

And Bokuto had the feeling that they would. During the next few days, he never doubted it. 

First text was a bit awkward, but the next was pretty fun. They joked about random stuff, talked about their habits and what they did or didn't like. Bokuto learned Atsumu was a photographer and he liked hearing about all the things he saw during his trips. Atsumu traveled a lot, he was passionate, always ready to catch the moment. The soft ray of light illuminating two orphans playing in the rain. They looked so happy, he said, even after that awful tornado hit their village. And there was this old man in Argentina, cheering his favourite team like he was still eighteen. He lit up that crowded bar, all you could hear was him. Oh, and this strange elephant in India. They stared at each other for ten minutes and it was almost like a mind-reading... !

Bokuto could listen all day, he'd never get tired of it. Of course, he also talked about his work, the adrenaline running through his veins whenever he entered a burning house. How one day he saved a five year old child and got once again a dislocated shoulder in return. And this time, when there was a massive car accident with so many victims and not enough men to rescue all of them, how it took him weeks to recover from it, feeling like a failure and everything. He told this story one night during his guard. Atsumu called him during his break and this came naturally, which was weird because he wasn't one to talk about these sorts of things. But it was so easy with Atsumu. 

They were very busy three weeks after they first met, so they kept texting. But soon, Atsumu called him after his business meeting, having good news he wanted to share out loud. The good news wasn't really good for Bokuto. Atsumu's next trip was settled and it was Sweden next week. Their day off didn't match up, and their first date seemed even more far away than he thought. Of course, he tried to hide his feelings but Atsumu noticed. "Trust me I'm really happy for you! I know it's your work and that's great, Sweden must be cool…! But I'm kinda sad too." 

He got scared right after saying it. What if Atsumu didn't get what he meant, or got upset and stopped talking to him ? 

"Ya know, at first, you were just a sexy guy with impressive muscles," replied Atsumu and Bokuto wasn't ready for sudden honesty (and sexy guy, really?? That's interesting-). "But I really like talking with ya."

"Me too!" And Bokuto had to bite his lips to avoid saying 'and I really like you too' because he was a bit afraid. Everything's heightened if it's Atsumu and maybe he's the only one who felt that way, should he say it?

"So now I'm really expecting our date, Bokkun !" 

Bokuto's heart beat so fast it just freaked him out. 

"Let's go on a date when I come back from Sweden, ok?"

"Definitely 'Tsumu," he replied with determination and a big giant bright smile of his. 

This call was the first of many. They'd call each other whenever they can. Even for a few minutes, even if it's just for meaningless stuff or classic 'how are you doing today', they took everything. Bokuto was melting. As a positive and smiling person, everyone expects happiness and motivation from him, but they all noticed how he became even more active and talkative. How he laughed at everything, even the worst jokes of the captain at the fire station, even when Osamu said he would strangle a damn baby for ten hours of sleep (and he said Atsumu was the evil twin), and the way Bokuto shined. Osamu couldn't believe this was Atsumu’s work, and Akaashi kept smiling softly, saying he never saw Bokuto like this before. 

Atsumu sent him at least one picture every day. A building, a road, people drinking or just an owl that reminded him of Bokuto, he kept this routine all his trip, and Bokuto was always excited to see what the next picture would be. On his side, he would make a report of his day, assuring he was still in good condition, and with no injuries because Atsumu kept asking about this in particular. Bokuto kind of wished this meant Atsumu cared about him, and worried he could get hurt. This simple possibility made him giggle in a very weird way. At least he was alone when it happened. 

Or maybe not. 

One of his fifty years old colleagues stared at him when he closed his locker. Shit. 

He tried to ignore the looks his team would give to him whenever Atsumu called during his break and smiled. 

With all the calls, his work and his routine day with Akaashi, he didn't have much time to complain or get frustrated. Time finally passed and here he was, sitting in a nice family restaurant with Atsumu, listening to him with the head on his palm and fond gaze. And he thought it was worth it. 

This is only the second time he could physically see Atsumu, but they talked so much since they met it felt more than that. 

And after one more drink, all Bokuto can think about is kissing Atsumu. Of course, he's still aware of the conversation but he's not looking him in the eyes anymore. 

"And I had to prove that- stop it Bokkun."

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?" Kissing. He wants to kiss this man so badly. 

"I can't focus when you're lookin at me like that!" 

Bokuto laughed at his sister when he was a teenager, because she believed in soulmates and he didn't. 

"There's something we can do to make me stop."

"You're making me blush, and I hate blushing."

"It's cute."

But here he was, on a date with a guy he met two months ago, realizing he cannot picture his life without Atsumu in it now. And it's time to discover what his lips taste like.

"Bokuto Kouta-"

And then he kissed Atsumu. 

Atsumu kissed him back with the same fervor.

And it tasted like love.


End file.
